


Every Day of My Life

by Pretzle05



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Because we need more V, F/M, Fluff, Minor spoilers for V route if you squint, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, because I love him, just let him be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzle05/pseuds/Pretzle05
Summary: Jihyun is a caring man, so it'd make sense that he'd be an even more caring boyfriend, doting even. Today is Valentine's Day, and you can't wait to see what this wonderful, romantic man has in store for you.





	Every Day of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I know I'm a couple days late for Valentine's Day, but this I've been really wanting to write something for Mystic Messenger and this idea popped into my head last week. Bottom line: I love V and he needs all of the love in the whole entire world so I wrote this. It is sickeningly cheesy and fluffy, so forgive me. Enjoy!

Jihyun is a caring man, so it'd make sense that he'd be an even more caring boyfriend, doting even. Ever since he came back from his travels, he's been practically attached to you, logging into the chatroom late at night because he knew you were awake, finding reasons to visit you, and the like. Due to the tumultuous circumstances the two of you met under, you rarely had time to truly get to know each other before. Now, it seemed as though Jihyun was trying to play catch-up for the two years he spent discovering himself. So you've been taking your time getting to re-learn about each other, and you've been enjoying every step of the way.

Sometimes he could go a little overboard, however. He was an artist, so naturally he was very romantic. Neither of you cared much for the hustle and bustle of fancy outings, but he pampered you in other ways. Bringing over your favorite foods, visiting you at work, buying you little gifts. He once even painted you an absolutely stunning picture of the night sky, which was now hung up in your bedroom, taking up most of the space along the wall.

At first you were a little concerned. He didn't need to prove that he loved you, and you didn't want him to feel pressured to give you things. But when you expressed your concerns with him he looked confused for a moment before chuckling lightly and shaking his head at you. At your confusion he explained that he wasn't trying to prove anything to you; he just really enjoyed spending time with you and seeing how happy you were when he did something special.

So when Valentine's Day rolled around, you were practically bouncing in excitement. Jihyun hadn't told you what plans he had for today, saying that he wanted it to be a surprise, but you knew that you were in for something wonderful.

Suddenly you heard a ding come from your phone, signaling that someone had logged on to the chatroom. You picked up the phone and smiled, seeing Yoosung and Saeyoung already in the middle of a conversation.

[I] 707: And that, Yoosung, is why you can't get a girlfriend! :D

You laughed out loud. Looks like they were back to this topic again.

[I] Yoosung *: T_T Seven! Stop teasing me! You're so mean!

[I] 707: Oh look, MC's here! Why doesn't she help you?

[I] Yoosung *: -_- Umm... Seven? MC's great but I don't see how she can help me with this.

[I] 707: Well, she's a girl...

[I] 707: And you're friends...

[I] MC: Sorry Seven, my heart belongs to Jihyun. T_T You'll have to find someone else to set Yoosung up with.

[I] Yoosung*: V is so lucky... First Rika, now you... Whereas I can't even get a girl to look at me! *crying emoji*

[I] Yoosung*: Oh. yeah! MC, you're a girl! Can you give some advice? Tell me what girls want in a man!

[I] 707: That's what I was trying to say!

[I] MC: Suuuure you were. Well, for starters, he needs to be kind, gentle, and patient.

[I] Yoosung*: I'm as gentle as a puppy and can be patient!

[I] MC: He needs to be sensitive and caring...

[I] Yoosung*: I'm so sensitive!

[I] 707: So caring!

[I] MC: Responsible, intelligent, and brave...

[I] Yoosung*: Umm, this list is getting pretty long.

[I] MC: Tall, attractive, compassionate..."

[I] 707: Lololol, she's totally in her own world.

[I] MC: With soft fluffy hair, a breathtaking smile, a soothing voice, and gorgeous blue eyes...

[I] MC: Oh, and most importantly he has to be creative and an artist.

[I] Yoosung*: Is that really what girls like? That's really specific, but I guess I'll try....

[I] 707: Lolololololol

[I] Yoosung*: Wait -_-

[I] Yoosung*: You've just been describing V this whole time!

[I] MC: Lololol What do you expect? I'm biased! He's my boyfriend, and I have eyes for no one else. And it's Valentine's Day, so of course I'm thinking about him.

[I] 707: Speaking of Valentine's Day... Are there any SPECIAL plans you two have for today?

[I] MC: Well, Jiyhun hasn't told me anything yet, but I'm sure he has something planned.

[I] * V has entered the chatroom *

[I] 707: Speak of the devil! V, what do you have up your sleeve for your lady friend on this day of loooove?

[I] V: Haha. Sorry Saeyoung. That's between me and MC.

[I] V: I just dropped in to tell MC I'm almost at her house. I'll be there in about five minutes.

[I] MC: Okay! I'll go get ready.

You logged out of the chatroom and giddily ran up to your room to get ready for your date with Jihyun. It would have been nice if he had told you when he was coming in advance, but you were too excited to REALLY be annoyed

A couple minutes later you heard your doorbell ring. You rushed down the stairs and flung the door open with a glowing smile on your face. There stood Jihyun, wearing a white shirt and his necklaces. His face lit up in a gentle smile when he saw you. He leaned over and kissed you softly on the forehead. "You look beautiful," he murmured.

"You don't look too bad yourself," you said, playfully pushing against his chest. You grabbed his hand and delighted in the faint blush that bloomed across his cheeks. "So, where are we off to today?"

He chuckled lightly at your enthusiasm. "Nowhere special. I just thought we might go for a walk in the park and have dinner at my house." He looked away nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry if you were expecting something fancier."

You hooked your elbow around his and interlaced your fingers together. "Everywhere is special when I'm with you. That sounds wonderful."

His eyes widened a little before his face settled into a loving smile. "Thank you," he said.

The two of you walked arm and arm to the park where you had your first date. There was still a bit of snow on the ground, it being mid February, but you could see a few flowers here and there persevering against the cold. The trees were just beginning to regain their leaves, and it reminded you of when you and Jiyhun first met. When he finally learned how to be himself after such a long period of cold.

You sighed in contentment thinking about the man beside you. He'd come so far and had grown so much. As much as he tried to credit you for his change, you knew that it was all up to him. And it made you proud that he chose to change all on his own.

A bright flash and the click of a camera shutter shocked you out of your thoughts. You turned to Jihyun in surprise. he was holding a camera with a mischievous grin on his face. "Sorry," he said, but his bright smile showed you that he was far from it, "You looked so beautiful. I just couldn't resist."

You huffed and your cheeks burned. "Oh, stop it," you protested weakly.

He laughed at your pouty expression. "I think I'm going to frame this. Keep it on my end table next to my bed," he teased, fiddling with the camera.

"Jiyhun!" you shrieked indignantly. You were sure your face was as red as Saeyoung's hair at this point. "No!" You tried to grab the camera from him, but he held it above his head out of your reach. You reached up on your tippy toes and hopped up and down, fruitlessly trying to snatch the offending object out of his hands.

Jihyun rumbled with laughter watching your attempts. Eventually you gave up, panting and out of breath. "That's not fair!" you grumbled, crossing your arms, "You have a height advantage!"

He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you closer, moving the both of you along your path. "My love, I always play fair," he said, still smirking. You just sighed, exasperated, and rested your head on his shoulder.

"I'm serious, you know," he said, softly petting your hair, "I'm going to frame it and put it next to my bed so that it's the first thing I see in the morning."

You flushed again, but didn't bother saying anything. You had no doubt that he WOULD do it, and Jihyun was a stubborn man. If he had his mind set to it, then there was nothing you could do to stop him, even if it embarrassed you to no end.

You continued your walk in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the other's presence. Jihyun snapped a couple more photos of you to your mild annoyance, but you were too happy to really care.  
After a while it started to get dark, and the two of you decided that you should probably get to Jiyhun's house soon, lest you spend all night wandering around the park. When you got to Jihyun's place, you found that the food was already spread out (Jiyhun must have ordered it from somewhere) and his dinning table was decorated with candles.

You turnedto him and smiled appreciatively. "Jihyun! This is so sweet of you! You didn't need to do all this!" You gestured to the extravagant set up.

He kissed you on the top of your head tenderly and wrapped his arms around your waist. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

You leaned your head on his chest and looked up at him. "You are far too good for me," you sighed.

He chuckled. "Just returning the favor. You've done so much for me." He reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around you and grabbed your hand, leading you to the table. "Would you like to eat now?" You nodded, smiling.

Jihyun had ordered your favorite foods from the local Italian restaurant and a bottle of red wine. You ate in silence for the most part, occasionally commenting on something: the food, his house, the paintings and photographs lining the walls, but it wasn't tense or awkward. That was one of the things you loved the most about Jihyun: you never felt like you had to fill the silence.

After you finished eating Jihyun invited you to cuddle and watch a movie in his room. You, of course, enthusiastically agreed. You went up the stairs to his room, and Jihyun held the door open for you. You gasped and your heart lept into your throat at what you saw.

There were flower petals strewn all over the room, and a bouquet of your favorite flowers was lying on the center of the bed. More candles were lit on both endtables. You spun around to face him, eyes wide. "Jihyun!" you exclaimed, "What on earth is all of this?"

Jihyun walked into the room in front of you and turned to face you. He had a serious expression on his face, and you could tell that his next words were going to be very VERY important.

He clasped his hands around both of yours and looked into your eyes earnestly. "MC, you have done so much for me. You've stayed by me at my lowest, and celebrated with me at my best. You believed in me when no one else would. No matter what anyone else said, you continued to trust in me, even when I couldn't trust myself. You've seen the worst sides of me, yet you still chose to stay with me and care for me.

"You saved me from myself, from my obsession and delusions about love. You taught me the importance of relying in others, and that I don't need to carry my burdens on my own. You are my savior, my guardian angel. You inspired me to change. You taught me how to love again. And most importantly, you taught me how to love myself."

You looked at him, confused. You flushed under his intense gaze and words. You had to look away from his eyes, and you began to squirm and fidget. "Jiyhun, that's very sweet of you to say... but what's brought all of this on? I don't think I've done anything too special re...cent.....ly......." you trailed off and went slack-jawed, as you completely forgot what you were saying when you saw Jihyun kneel down on one knee. He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful golden band with a large blue diamond embedded in it. Surrounding the main gem were several smaller gemstones, which happened to be your favorite. You gasped and your hands flew up to your face, covering your mouth. Your vision became blurry with unshed tears.

Jihyun looked nervous and bashful, in stark contrast to his bold and honest words from before. He swallowed hard, and you could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "W-well... what I'm trying to say is... I mean, ahem, uh..." He sighed heavily in frustration. He grasped your hand and gazed intensely into your eyes, regaining his confidence. "You have taught me so many things. You make me want to be a better man. I know that I'll probably never deserve you, but I also know that I don't need to. Because I love you, and somehow, miraculously, you love me back." His eyes softened and filled with adoration. "You both literally and figuratively saved my life. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you. I don't have much to offer, but I promise that you will always feel loved and appreciated for who you are, and I will do everything I can to make you happy. So, will you make me the happiest man in the world.... and marry me?"

Your tears fell freely down your face, and you choked up. You nodded furiously, and through your tears of joy you were able to choke out, "Yes... Yes, I will marry you!"

Jihyun's face lit up to the biggest smile you had ever seen from the man. A few tears escaped his eyes too, and he laughed elatedly. He brought your hand to his mouth and tenderly kissed each of your knuckles before slipping the exquisite ring onto your ring finger. You practically tackled him to the ground, laughing and throwing your arms around his neck. Your laughter must have been contagious, because Jiyhun joined you and soon you were both sitting on his bedroom floor of his bedroom laughing and crying and holding onto each other as if you never planned on letting go.

Jihyun picked you up and carried you bridal style over to his bed, where he set you down gently (after moving the flowers, of course). You burrowed under the warm covers and Jihyun joined you, snuggling up to you from behind. He sighed happily and nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck.

"I never thought that I would have this... That I'd be engaged to someone I truly loved," he murmured sleepily into your ear. Your only response was turing around in his arms and burrowing your face into his chest. He kissed the top of your head before whispering, " I promise that I will spend every day of my life making you as happy as you've made me."

You smiled and fell asleep to the thought of him doing just that. You had never felt more loved than in that moment, but you guess that's just how Jihyun is.


End file.
